Está, estuvo y estará
by florchuinuyasha95
Summary: La había engañado con falsas promesas, la había manipulado y usado, le había hecho creer que había olvidado al viejo amor, solo para mi conveniencia… porque aunque detestara admitirlo… la necesitaba a mi lado.  ONESHOT situado luego de la muerte de Kikyo.


Hola! tanto tiempo... bueh no tanto... 

Son casi la una de la mañana pero tenía que escribirlo.

Este ONE-SHOT trata sobre los momentos en que Inuyasha sentía la pérdida de Kikyo... me pregunté como sería perder a un amor importante... por más que me doliera que llorara por Kikyo, y no estuviera esos días con Kagome, hice este fic, para mostrar mis respetos a los sentimientos de Inuyasha a Kikyo (por más que los aborresca) pero que siempre iba a tener a una sola persona a su lado que nunca sería Kikyo ni por casualidad (supongo que me explico xd) e Inuyasha debe valorar eso...

Siempre odié a Kikyo, pero tiene mis respetos (me encanta su cabello... de ahí el respeto al carajo xd)

Bueno... ya saben... que Inuyasha no es mío (más que obvio decirlo) es de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi (una obviedad mucho más obvia)

Espero que les guste...

_florchuinuyasha95_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Está, estuvo y estará**

**by me (florchuinuyasha95)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Inuyasha –La oí musitar… ¿qué acaso no podíamos estar así de tranquilos como estábamos hasta el momento que abriera su bocota? Habíamos derrotado a Naraku, ¿por qué la tranquilidad NUNCA era absoluta?

-¿Qué, Kagome? –Pregunté de mal humor mientras disfrutaba su respiración en mi cuello, al estar su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

-Yo… nada.

-¿Entonces para qué me dirigís la palabra?

-Voy a ir a visitar a Kouga hoy –Dijo tranquilamente mientras se alejaba un poco.

-Eso no te lo voy a permitir… sabés muy bien, que como mi mujer, esposa o como se le llame tenés que permanecer a mi lado –Dije acercándola celosamente a mí.

-Pero no… no permanecés a mi lado como mi marido –Dijo tristemente.

-¡Ha! Solo te gusta molestar –Dije en tono indiferente mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos… aunque la verdad, todo era real.

-Es que –Volvió a intentar ella con voz dubitativa. Como me molestaba eso.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunté aún más molesto.

-Nada.

-¡Oy, no tenés cosa más importante que hacer verdad? –Pregunté parándome enojado porque hubiese arruinado el momento.

-Lo lamento, sucede que… -Empezó por segunda vez.

Aunque yo ya sabía su respuesta, sin que ella formulara la pregunta… ¿cómo obviar detalle más obvio? Su pregunta era predecible y se trataba de "nosotros", desgraciadamente, para mí no existía un "nosotros"… no por lo menos de la manera que ella quería.

-Quisiera ser lo adecuado para tu felicidad –Murmuró dolida, aún sentada.

Su voz me hizo estremecer y sentir culpable… sin embargo, me hice el sordo murmurando un "nos vemos" y caminé lejos de ella, sin querer enfrentar lo más doloroso, y ahora como tantas veces, no hice caso a sus sentimientos, y me dirigí a la aldea… a visitar la tumba de Kikyo.

Sé sinceramente, que ella no podría regresar a la vida, pero últimamente, había pensado que si para que viviera Kikyo, tendría que morir Kagome, ¿qué elegiría?

Era obvio que Kagome estaba viva y seguiría estando, sin embargo… ¿Estaba con ella porque de verdad quería un "nosotros" o porque era el recuerdo más cercano a Kikyo vivo que tenía?

Caminé por la aldea como tantas veces había hecho… el mismo camino, siempre la misma gente, y el mismo ambiente… todos los años era igual… o yo me ponía viejo junto con las personas.

Hacía ya como 5 años de la muerte de Kikyo, y seguía extrañándola… como si hubiese sido el día de ayer que la había visto morir en mis brazos…

Sentía un extraño vacío en mi interior… demasiado raro como para ser normal… pero decidí no hacerle caso.

Al encontrar mi objetivo, me senté al lado de la tumba de la mujer que más había amado en mi vida… Le dejé como de costumbre una flor y acaricié la tierra, como si pudiera acariciarla a ella.

Como la extrañaba… como deseaba volver los días atrás… a ser el híbrido entusiasmado en convertirse en humano… en sacrificar todo con tal de estar a su lado.

Apreté la flor haciéndola añicos, y lloré las lágrimas que yo mismo me prohibía, como de costumbre, mientras me preguntaba porqué la había perdido.

Luego, como siempre, volví a buscar una nueva flor para colocarla en la tumba y desear estar con ella.

Volví mi mirada atrás… Kagome no podía verme… yo sabía que le rompería el corazón verme de esta manera, y más a causa de Kikyo.

Miré el cielo rogando que nunca me faltara Kagome… pero sabía que ese sentimiento tan egoísta de tenerla a mi lado, solo cuando yo la necesitaba, no se iba a cumplir… Kagome un día se cansaría y yo no sabía si resistiría ese entonces.

-Kikyo…

-Inuyasha –Escuché una voz decir.

Me exalté… ¿Kikyo me estaba hablando? Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

-¡Kikyo, quiero estar a tu lado… Kikyo!

La voz se apagó repentinamente, y con ella mis sentidos.

Me sentía aturdido… pero no me había hecho bien escucharla… sólo generaba más nostalgia… pero ese sentimiento extraño seguía ahí… el dolor mezclado con nostalgia… pero ambos sentimientos extremadamente frescos.

-Inuyasha –Susurró otra voz.

Yo abrí los ojos, con sorpresa descubrí que me encontraba en los brazos de Kagome.

-¿Qué… qué pasó? –Pregunté somnoliento… sentía el dolor latente… ¿cuándo Kagome me había encontrado? ¿Se habría dado cuenta que había ido a visitar a Kikyo?

-Sango te hizo aspirar unos polvos para que te durmieras –Dijo sonriendo tristemente-, últimamente no concebís el sueño.

-¡¿Qué, se han atrevido a drogarme? Un momento… ¿qué hace Sango aquí? ¿Por qué no están en…?

Entonces la horrible realidad cayó en mis ojos… todos estaban allí, estábamos en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede de paso, estábamos investigando las recientes pistas que podrían llevarnos a Naraku y hacía apenas cinco días de la muerte de Kikyo. Mi mente se volvió sombría… con razón ese sueño tan horrible y nostálgico.

Todos mis amigos me miraron confundidos… pero yo, como tantas veces no me interesaba hablar… sólo quería pensar… sin la compañía de nadie… sumergirme solo en mi dolor.

-Te acompaño –Dijo Kagome. La miré sorprendido, ni siquiera había hecho algún ademán de irme-, no digás nada… conozco esa mirada –Susurró sombría y se levantó.

Me extendió una mano, la cual por orgullo y culpa, me negué a aceptar. Me levanté todavía algo somnoliento, y caminé con Kagome, hacia donde siempre iba yo… al árbol sagrado.

Una vez sentados ella empezó a hablar.

-No es posible superarlo en tan poco tiempo.

Yo sabía perfectamente de qué me hablaba, y también sabía que ella era la única persona que me entendía tan bien.

-Kagome… no voy a poder hacerte feliz si sigo pensando en ella… permanecer a mi lado solo te significaría dolor –Dije con un deje de indiferencia, mientras plantaba mi mirada en un punto al azar.

-No es posible superarlo en tan poco tiempo –Volvió a repetir-. Te entiendo y voy a seguir acompañándote.

-¡Vaya que te acompaña la terquedad y la estupidez! –Exclamé enojado.

Ella sonrió y yo de inmediato me arrepentí de mis palabras.

-Quizás nunca podás corresponderme Inuyasha –Dijo ella tristemente. Yo tragué y esperé que siguiera hablando, aunque sentía la necesidad de abrazarla-, pero no me interesa buscarme otro amor… ya que no creo que pueda olvidar este.

La sentí acercarse y apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, tal como en mi sueño… solo que esta vez, no me imaginaba tan difícil en un futuro corresponderle, y amarla aún más de lo que había amado Kikyo… después de todo Kagome siempre había estado, siempre estuvo y estoy seguro de que siempre iba a estar.

**Fin**

¿Triste? ¿Aburrido? ¿Incompleto?

-¡Un asco hermana, andá a mostrar tu talento culinario a otro lado que esto es una ensalada!- (me lo han dicho y no encuentro el chiste T-T -.-)

¿un review?


End file.
